Vampire Works
by Viper-Reptile
Summary: Vampires, Mobians, folk lore, fanfic, friends
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Vampire Works  
  
© A.M.P.  
  
© Relic Industries  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
One cold night at the Church of Dawn, Alex, a rather old and experienced Vampire hunter, sat in the bench, alone. As Alex looked around, he was rather surprised that no one was there. The Church of Dawn was a common meeting place for the Vampires to come to. Tonight should not have been different with Chaos March, the leader of the La'Shar Vampire clan on the loose. He leaned back in the bench and sighed heavily. "Come on, come on! Where are you Chaos!"  
  
He started to become a bit impatient because almost every night he sat there and spied on the La'Shar Vampire clan. One hour later, he had been sitting there and it was nine o'clock P.M.  
  
A hand was places on his shoulder and he swung around and knocked the figure to the ground hand his katana out and pointed at the figure on the ground. He stood there wondering why his Vampire powers didn't warn him, and then he heard a familiar voice.  
  
" Hey Alex, take it Easy. You keep getting more sensitive every time."   
  
Alex looks down at Crimson, the 15 year old, most lately turned into a Vampire two nights ago, and know helping Alex with Vampire Hunting.  
  
"Damn you Crimson, quit sneaking up on me!"  
  
Alex extended his hand to Crimson as he talked. As Crimson come to his feet Alex put away his katana in it's sheath on his back. Crimson stood there smiling at Alex, letting his fangs show.  
  
"Alex, next time I'll give you a fair warning OK?" said Crimson after he stooped talking Alex and himself heard the doors to the Church opening, they both dove for cover behind two benches. As they slowly put their heads up and took off his big hat. They see the a few La'Shar guarding Chaos March.  
  
Chaos March looked around to his four guards, Newl, Breakerzone, Dofl, and Ash Maximillion. Breaker looked off in the directions of the benches thinking he heard something when they came in.  
  
"What is it Breakerzone?" Chaos March turned to his third guard and leader of teaching the La'Shar how to use their Powers.  
  
"I'm not sure Chaos March, I think someone is watching us but I'm not sure." Chaos March walked over to Breakerzone and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" I have no doubt in your powers Breakerzone, but that's impossible. We have this place secured day and night."  
  
"Well nothing is fully impossible Chaos March, maybe that explains our later failures with our other plans here." Chaos March looked to Breakerzone taking his advice in and though for a bit and waved his hand and walks over to the others with Breakerzone following.  
  
Crimson looked over to Alex and then went down behind the bench so not to be seen.  
  
"Alex, one of these times, they're going to find you or me." Crimson whispers to Alex softly.  
  
Alex then went down behind the bench beside him as well.  
  
Well if you shut your yap, they won't." Alex whispers back. "Why don't you go back to Kitty at the Mansion if you don't want to be caught."  
  
"No way, I'm not going anywhere. "Whispers Crimson. "You're the one who saved me after I was turned into what I am now, remember? Now you stuck with me!"  
  
Alex just tolled his eyes and sat there listening to Chaos March and the others explain how they're planning to free Demon X and bring him back from Planet Hell.  
  
Mean while, at Alex's Mansion...  
  
"Should I fix us some tea, Kitty?" asked Tiera, a well-valued assistant and personal love of Alex.  
  
"What the use anyway? We're Vampires, we can't taste it. We can only taste blood," said Kitty a young Vampire, who was been helping Alex and Tiera for the past generation. Though has recently fallen in love the Vampire Crimson, but hasn't shown her feelings for him yet. Tiera sat down beside Kitty and gently rubbed her back.  
  
" Easy, OK Kitty? We have to act like mortals, you know."  
  
Kitty started to relax a bit, but from there she started to let her mind drift and she though about Crimson.  
  
"Don't you miss Alex, when he's gone?"  
  
"I miss Alex very much Kitty, but if I thought too much about him, and worried, I wouldn't get much done."  
  
Kitty leaned forward and picked up the book on Vampire legends and looked to Tiera.  
  
"What are we looking for again?"  
  
"We're looking for the next things that the La'Shar might use."  
  
" Heh, forgetful me, huh?" Tiera and Kitty went to work on finding more about the La'Shar's and what the clan is doing here in Ashio.  
  
Back at the Church of Dawn, Alex and Crimson have heard how Chaos March is going to moves Rimward to Shimonoi and go to Julius, Acropolis and try to Free Demon X from there.  
  
"We should stop them now, Alex. Before they move." Crimson became bored and wanted to get into the action.  
  
"No Crimson, we attack them now there will be blood shed."  
  
"I don't care! Chaos March turned me into what I am and I'm going to kill Chaos Now!"  
  
Alex turns and punches Crimson hard in the jaw and if Crimson where a mortal his Jaw would have been broken, but Crimson's Vampire abilities heal his jaw. Crimson landed with a loud thud, and it made Breakerzone and Newl turn and look at the benches. Alex and Crimson kept quiet.  
  
"I defiantly heard something, Chaos." Said Breakerzone.  
  
"So did I Chaos March. "Newl agreed with Breakerzone.  
  
"Breakerzone, Newl, go find what that was, immediately!" Said Chaos March in a strong voice. Breakerzone and Newl headed out looking throughout the benches slowly at first but then Newl became frustrated and hit one of the benches over causing a chain reaction and the rest of the benches come fallings down. Alex dove out of the way but Crimson got trapped under a few benches and laid there with the knowledge if he'd move, he would give them off.  
  
"BAHHH!!! Still nothing!" yelled Newl.  
  
"Keep calm my brother. If it was nothing it is now still the same. Said Breakerzone. Chaos March made his way over to Breakerzone and Newl and set a hand on beach's shoulder.  
  
"Calmness if a virtue my family, know it well." said Chaos March. Newl and Breakerzone both looked to Chaos March then walks with him back to the front of the church.  
  
Crimson lies there, holding back a yell of pain. He looks to Alex for help, but Alex looks away and Crimson slowly reaches down pulling out a large splinter of wood from a broken bench out of his side. Alex slowly makes his way to the front, closer to Chaos March to hear his conversation with the other La'Shar. Crimson slowly pulls himself out from under the benches.  
  
Ash Maximillion has disappeared from the group and was sitting in the balcony of the church and Dofl as in the balcony across the way. Chaos March looked around a bit to Dofl and Ash every so often for reports. Ash started to draw his black katana s he looked down and saw Alex move by. Crimson stayed back and moved slowly and was unseen by Dofl or Ash. Ash dove off the balcony and tackled Alex and pined him down by holding his black katana blade to Alex's throat.  
  
"Gack!!" Alex was totally caught off guard struggling against Ash. Soon Chaos March, Breakerzone, Newl and Dofl were standing beside Ash. Alex stopped moving so much.  
  
"Well it looks like we founds our little night owl." said Chaos March looking at Alex and then to the others as they nod in unison.  
  
They all hear a loud growl and Crimson runs and dives and tackles Breakerzone and Newl at once. Crimson drew his Glaive and made a slash across Breaker zone's face and a slash across Newl's chest cavity.  
  
Dofl runs foreword, backhanding Crimson across the way and Breakerzone and Dofl draw their weapons and rush for Crimson. Ash watches and Alex takes his chance. Alex grabs Ash and tosses em into Chaos March.  
  
"Ugh!" Chaos and Ash land hard on the ground. " Get up and get them!"  
  
Breakerzone, Dofl, Ash, Newl, and Chaos March stood ready to fight each other and then rush each other all at once.  
  
"You ready to fight now Crimson? "Ask Alex as they rush.  
  
"Today might be a good day to start war!" yells Crimson.  
  
Alex and Crimson rush at the same time, matching the oncoming Breakerzone, Ash, Dofl, Newl and Chaos March. Weapons held high. Glaives, katanas, blades, knifes. Soon there come cries of pain in the night that follows the night wind like a mist. That cry stays for sometime, lingering. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Loss

Chapter 2: The Loss  
  
At Shimonoi in the southern part of town, Julius was preparing for the soon arrival of Chaos March and the La'Shar clan.  
  
"Everything must be perfect or Chaos March will have my head." Julius was a self-centered man, and worried about too much. His live has been based around magic of wide varieties since he was young and that's you Chaos March needs him. "Hmmm." Julius stated to think of what Chaos March said what he needed him for and didn't argue w/ the leader of the La'Shar clan. He lies books of spells about others realms out and books about demons. He takes one and sits down in his chair.  
  
"You have grown a lot since I, well we last saw each other Julius." Julius jumps up and drops the book spinning around and looking behind him and sees a dark, cloaked figure standing the shadows of a book tower.  
  
"W-who are you, what do you want?!" Julius staggers out knowing the voice but knowing the body it belongs to. The dark cloaked figure laughs at Julius. The figure removes the cloak from around his body. And Julius sees the tail of a fox flicking back and forth behind the figure.  
  
"Viper!!! But how?!?!" Julius staggers backward trying to get away from Viper. But he can see that there is one possibility of mobians still alive.  
  
"I-I killed all the mobians. I killed em all a long time ago, you can't be Real!" Julius can't believe what he's seeing and runs for it " I killed you I killed them all!!!"  
  
Viper Appears in front of Julius and look at him, his Viper eyes unmoving.   
  
"But I'm very Real Julius, or else, where would I be?" Viper starts to walks towards Julius. Viper takes a step, Julius took a step back. " You know Julius, I've been around just waiting." Viper Smiles and Julius sees Viper's pure white face with black on it.  
  
Viper Jeremy Reptile, is the last of the Mobian Race left alive anywhere. Julius killed many of the Mobian race off during the earlier years. Many of the others died because of the lose or they were hunter down. Viper is a 19-year-old looking fox Mobian that has been hidden for sometime in seclusion. Viper stands beside the couch looking at Julius with his cold, hatred filled, Viper eyes. In a flash , Viper's in front of Julius, holding him off the ground by his neck.  
  
" I've come to tell you something Julius." Viper watches Julius struggle in Viper's grasp, and then tosses Julius across the room into the heavy-duty couch. Julius gags and holds his neck as he gets up from the now broken couch,  
  
"W-what? T-That you've c-come to kill me?!?!" Asked Julius afraid because of Viper's awesome powers.  
  
"No Julius, even though you killed my family, my friends, my race, No. Hurting others is not always my way. I don't like to hurt people much. Julius, at least I'm not like you." Viper turns and walks out leaving a stunned Julius, standing there shocked at the way of what Viper's said. Viper stops at the doorway and turns but stops mid-turns and holds his bleeding side and looks up and sees Julius holding a rapier in his hands and steps back. Viper staggers in Pain and looks to Julius again. Viper waves his hand and blood splatters on Julius and he flies across the room untouched by Viper's hands and Viper staggers back against the wall loosing breath.  
  
" Viper, your weak., you had your chance to kill me and now you gave me the chance to kill the last Mobian alive. "Julius laughs as he gets up. Viper staggers back and hits the wall and slides down it bleeding now. From his side and dripping blood in the wall and ground.  
  
"Y-you bastard!" Viper yells getting up and slowly running out of the room hitting Julius again on his way out and disappears. Julius sits there laughing hard, knowing Viper doesn't have long to live w/ the cut to his system without help.  
  
"Heh, count the last Mobian alive, dead. HAHAHAHA!" Julius continues to laugh hard and stands up getting things rearranged again. Viper staggers outside and collapses in an ally 5 blocks away Julius Home/Church. Viper soon blacks out totally and lies there unconscious bleeding. A figure comes along and bends down and checks Viper over and the figure shakes its head and grabs Viper's arms and drags him off.  
  
Back at the Church of Julius. Julius is making the preparations of cleaning his library and sets books around the room. He looks through a few books and sits down.  
  
"I wish I knew what Chaos March wanted with." Julius sat looking through his demon's book.  
  
Back at the Church of Dawn. Alex and Crimson are in a heated battle between Chaos March, Dofl, Newl, Breakerzone, and Ash. Crimson holds two swords now fending against Ash and Newl While Alex across the rooms Exchanges sword blows with Dofl, Breakerzone, and Chaos March. Crimson steps foreword, advancing on Ash and Newl. Ash dives foreword and Slashes Crimson hand drooping his left sword and he thrust foreword with his sword cutting Newl in the chest dead on. Crimson turns ripping the Glaive out of Newl's chest and spun around trying to cut off Ash's head. Ash Ducks and Crimson swings and cuts off Newl's head and Newl's headless body drops to the floor and turns to dust and blows away. Crimson jumps back from Ash before his hands is healed. Ash growls loudly and gets pissed at Crimson for him killing Newl, his brother.  
  
Alex Katana meets Chaos March's and he turns and hits Dolf's out of his hand. Alex comes around and boot kicks Dofl into Breakerzone. Breakerzone falls back and Chaos March strikes foreword-meeting blades with Alex's. Alex blocks and shoves upward and shoves Chaos March back and hits the on coming Breakerzone in the face breaking his nose, then sweeps Chaos March, Breakerzone and Dofl and they continues to exchange hits for a while.  
  
Crimson now fends for his life, or what's left of it, from Ash. Ash Maximillion continues to advance on Crimson for the death of Newl.  
  
"Ah, fuck!" Crimson yells out starting to lose against Ash. Crimson keeps struggling to keep up with Ash's hits and movements, but he falls and Ash Dives shoving his katana into Crimson chest hard cutting all the way through. Crimson lets out a tremendous scream of pain. Alex flips out of the way of Chaos March and waves his hand and ash flies across the room into Chaos March, Dofl, and Breakerzone causing them to fly into the wall hard. Alex Rushes over and helps Crimson up and they both vanish. Chaos March gets up and helps the others up as he does.  
  
"I killed him, I know I did! I killed that young insignificant Vampire!" yells Ash.  
  
"Easy Ash, if you didn't, you will later." Says Chaos March grinning to Ash. Outside, already half way home, Crimson rides their steeds to Alex's Mansion. Alex leads Crimson's horse as Crimson lies on the stale, unconscious w/ the katana still lodged into his chest to deep to be removed. Crimson whines and bleeds all the way they're to Alex's Mansion, covering the saddle the horses back and the katana in his chest with his blood.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Crimson yells out in pain as Tiera removes the katana of Ash from Crimson's chest and his blood covers the bed and Tiera's and Alex's hands. Alex leans over and looks Crimson over.  
  
"I can't help him. The wound is too deep to his heart. He'll die soon." Alex looks to Kitty and Tiera. Kitty runs over to Crimson and hugs him getting his blood all over her.  
  
"He can't die Alex, He just can't!" Kitty says weakly showing how scared she is of loosing Crimson. Kitty kneels beside Crimson in the bed hugging him tightly, and crying on his shoulder and neck."  
  
"Ah!" Crimson finally gives of a soft yell of pain not holding it in any longer. "Why d-do you care about me? You're always picking on me and hurting me." says Crimson softly.  
  
Alex leans over and cuts Crimson off from talking now.  
  
"Save your strength Crimson, and if you were familiar with Vampire ways you would know she's showing her affections for you. Most Vampires do it that way." Alex states boldly.  
  
" Kitty looks down at Crimson with loving eyes and sighs really letting it show now. She blushes after sometime and sighs and hugs Crimson tightly. Crimson just lies there shocked.  
  
" I never know until now...cough cough cough!" Crimson starts to cough heavily and turns away as he coughs. Kitty turns him back when he finishes coughing. Kitty looks deep into Crimson eyes, showing her love for him.  
  
" I-I love you Crimson I heh always have..."Kitty staggers the words out knowing she's going to lose him and bends down over his face and kisses Crimson deeply on the lips holding the kiss. Tiera is talking to Alex about the person that Kitty brought home. Tiera explains where Kitty said she found the being and how he's bleeding badly but it seems to be healing faster then it should normally. Alex is a bit interested.  
  
Kitty hugs Crimson tightly in his last moments then he slowly turns into ash in the bed and in her arms.  
  
"No!!!" Kitty yells out. Alex and Tiera walk over and try to comfort her in her loss. Kitty hugs Alex and Tiera tightly as she cries heavily like she lost a part of herself. Blood tears streaming down her face as she looks up w/ blurred red eyes.  
  
"Kitty..."Alex says slowly, " He's gone, I'm sorry. it would be best to forget this day and move on if you can." 


End file.
